A Tribute to All Parents
by kitoyisme
Summary: Learn why parents are always hard on children. One Shot. This is my tribute to the old people for mother's day.


**A Tribute to All Parents**

* * *

Hey guys... May 11 is coming up fast... just 6 more days... :D Mother's day here in the Philippines is celebrated on May 11... :D hehee... :D just for the info... :D

Ok... so here's the product of being scolded by my father... my father has wonderful reasonings... we always have those kinds of man-to-man talk... :D I get all my inspiration on this one from him... He doesn't even know that this is about him... :D hehehe... :D (some of the things here are true-to-life story based on my parent's life when they were still my age... tsk3x... :D )

The title is weird... I don't know what to name this fanfic... so I just made it that way.. :D well... since May 11 is fast approaching... :D hhhehe... :D

The reason why this is rated K+ is because I want chidren 9 years old and above learn about this fact before they start saying bad things to their parents... :D

Please do enjoy on this work of mine... It's your choice if you would like to review or not... but all I want you to do is reflect on what you might learn from this fanfic... (but I would really appreciate it if you'd review... I could share insight about howwe misjudge our parents of their irrational behaviour sometimes...)

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic... except for one... you'll know her cause she'll play a big role on this one-shot... :D**Syusuke ran as fast as he can towards the front door. His anger has resolved him to run away from this hell that his family call home. He has been scolded once again by his parents for something trivial and unimportant. Two straight hours of non-stop rebuke between the two parties led only to nothing. He felt a firm, but gentle, hand grabs his arms.

* * *

"Syusuke..." Yumiko's saddening gesture didn't stop Syusuke. He jerked his arm from his sister's hold and ran faster towards the door, slamming it good.

"Otou-san!" Yuuta yelled as he was running from the hall Syusuke came from. "Syusuke's gone outside, why did you have to be so harsh on him?!" Yuuta went to his own room and banged the door.

Yumiko walked towards the study room, where his parents and his 2 brothers locked-up for a very long time. "Otou-san, Okaa-san, I would like to speak a word with you." She demanded firmly as she closed and locked the door behind her. She was going to tell them exactly what her brothers felt.

* * *

Syusuke ran anywhere, taking any curve that he'd encounter. He had been running for the past half an hour or so and is still isn't anything near tired. It's already 8:30 in the evening, a very dangerous time for someone running on the dark streets of the city. But he didn't care, the only thing on his mind is how rude and how illogical his parents can be.

He took another curve and bumped into someone a little bit taller than him. The impact for a thin guy like Syusuke was great enough to knock him down on the cemented pavement. "Are you a... Fuji?" A soft voice of a lady said as she reached her hand at the fallen boy.

Syusuke didn't reply. He just stood up, apologized, and walked the opposite direction. He continued walking and didn't lean back until he heard someone call his name. "Fuji-senpai?! Is that you?" Syusuke spun around and saw Ryoma holding a Himalayan Cat on one hand. "What are you doing here?! It's very late!"

"Sumimasen, Echizen, for disturbing you and your family."

"Then you are a Fuji! Only the Fuji's have those kinds of eyes." The woman whom Syusuke bumped said. "I know your parents, Fuji-san. Wait, why you are here? Shouldn't you be at your house?"

Syusuke didn't reply, but the redness in his face was very evident. "I should be going now. Sayounara!" Syusuke bowed down and ran towards the direction away from his home. He's not really far-away when he heard the same woman say something that really shook him right.

"You had a fight with your parents, didn't you?"

Syusuke knew that he needed counselling, and he also knew that this lady he was talking to knew what to do when someone had a disagreement with his parents. He found out that this would be a great opportunity on how to get things straight the best way. He turned and walked towards the woman. "I need your help."

* * *

Yumiko dialled every number she knew that he would ask for help, but no one seems to know where Syusuke is. They already alerted the police for a city-wide man hunt. They had it broadcasted on the radio.

"Nee-san," Yuuta said as he dropped a separate line of phone to the receiver. "Do they know where aniki is?"

"No, Yuuta. Let's keep trying some numbers." She flipped open a directory and found a name that might know where Syusuke is. "Nanjiroh Echizen..." She dialled the numbers assigned to that name.

* * *

Syusuke, Ryoma, and the girl, known to be Ryoma's aunt, sat on the couch inside the Echizen's Residence. Ryoma was offering some drinks when the phone rang; he answered it since he was the closest.

"Moshi moshi..."

"Hello, is this the Echizen's Residence?"

"Yes. Who's this?"

"This is Yumiko Fuji, sister of Syusuke Fuji. Is Syusuke there?"

Ryoma diverted his eyes towards Syusuke who was nodding in disapproval. He turned again to the phone and said that Syusuke wasn't there. Yumiko left their house's telephone numbers in case Syusuke shows up to him.

Ryoma's aunt finished her tea and placed it on the table in front of her and Syusuke. "I forgot to tell you my name, you can call me Kimiko. I prefer being called that."

"I'm Syusuke." He said as he played his fingers on the mug he was holding.

"Ok, Syusuke, I've known your parents for a very long time. I had witnessed practically all things that your parents endure during their childhood days."

"What do you mean?" Syusuke placed his full gaze on Kimiko as his puzzled gesture painted itself on his face.

"Very different from your life of luxury today, your parents suffered physical abuses dating back to when they still study elementary. Your mother wakes up early at around 3 in the morning and sells all kinds of meat at the market. She endured all those stinky smell of meat and fishes so that she could have some earnings for the day. She would then return to her eldest sister's home at 6 and prepare for school. Her allowance comes from the income she got from selling meat.

"Sometimes, when her sister is awake, she would get all of your mother's earnings for the day and gamble it, leaving your mother with nothing but bread teeming with molds. She would cry in class because all of our classmates have chocolates, cakes, and candies as their break while all she got was decaying bread." Kimiko's teardrop fell on the floor and made a splashing sound. She wiped it with her hanky. "Sometimes, she would rub a portion of her skin at school. I would be intrigued at why she's doing that and later, I would discover, that it was a mark her sister made of her. She pinched your mom so hard that it'd bleed and leave a mark for everyone to see."

Silence dominated the place once more. Everyone was given time to reflect on what was heard. As for Syusuke, sympathy and sorrow overtook him. He was fighting tears from falling with all his might and had succeeded so far. "Okaa-san..." he whispered beneath his breath. He rearranged himself and asked about his father.

Kimiko first signalled Ryoma to do something and then readjusted his eyes to Syusuke. "I've never met your father until high school. He was my classmate and lab partner. He wasn't really good in practically everything in school. He always flunked during our quizzes and activities. I tried to figure out why he was that way, and like your mother, he was working and studying at the same time. He's a cargo-carrier, working on a port and carrying huge boxes twice the size of his body. He gets his everyday allowance from working on the port. One time, I followed him to his home. Once again, my eyes opened to the reality of life. His father is a dictatorial type of father, whatever he says; it's the law of the household. When he says to be quiet, nothing should make a sound, not even the birds. His father left the money he earned from his work at the port. But he gets really physical even when he doesn't like something."

Syusuke was non-responsive; he didn't know what to say after that was heard. He just looked at his empty mug. He made a soft whine and placed the mug at the table.

"So you see, Syusuke, they don't know how to react nicely to anybody. All their childhood years were harsh, far from what you have encountered from them. They had no experiences or accounts of goodness during the time they grew up. They had no example on how to argue nicely, actually, they had no example on how to argue at all. They just let their emotions go wild. Bear with them, Syusuke. Not because they're your parents, but because they don't know what else to do. They may not do all the perfect things, but they only want what's good for you. Understand them. I know they don't want the life they lived through to happen to you and your siblings, too."

A loud knock on the door was heard. Ryoma ran to the front door and opened it. Syusuke's parents walked fast-paced inside the house in search for Syusuke while Yumiko and Yuuta stayed at the post of the door.

Syusuke, realising that his parents were here, ran towards them and hugged her mother, since her mother ran to him first. Syusuke was crying intently and serenely, with tears dripping furiously from both eyes. "Okaa-san... I'm sorry... for acting... savagely earlier... I'm really sorry..." The mother tightened his hug on Syusuke. Sobs were heard louder at mother and son, each one crying and wetting the other's shoulder.

A huge arm encapsulated the both of them. It was Syusuke's father hugging them firmly but sweetly. He, too, was crying. Syusuke repositioned one of his arms to return the hug his father gave him. "Otou-san... I'm sorry... you were disappointed about me... I'm so sorry..." Serenely, the three of them wept.

"I'm also sorry, Syusuke... I shouted at you... Please forgive me..." Syusuke's father said in the middle of sobbing and weeping.

"Don't worry otou-san... I already have..." Syusuke smiled genuinely and tightened his hug on his parents. The other two siblings joined the reunion.

"Welcome back, Aniki." Yuuta said with a big smile and his face.

"Yes, Syusuke, welcome back." Yumiko said as she kissed her brother's forehead.

* * *

So there you have it! Did you enjoy? I sure hope you do... Cause I enjoyed writing and sharing it to you all... :D

Yeah... I know... I have to do my yearbook things... but I'm too depresed to do those things...

So maybe I should have done "Memories from the Past" Chap 7... but... i just didn't... I'll find some other time... I want to keep the emotions I felt earlier present while I'm writing this... :D

finished this in only 2 hours... It's a record for me... :D more than 2000 words in 2 hours.. :D hehe... :D

Thank you for reading!! and Good Day!!


End file.
